Another day at the office
by K4N3 the R34P3R
Summary: Sonic and the gang are celebrating when classic Eggman ruins the good time, Metal has plans of his own alcohol use, swear words. Fragment(a story I wrote but didn't finish and will not continue)
1. Chapter 1

K4N3 the R34P3R here I took this story down but a fellow writer wanted to see it so I reposted it and since then I changed my username so that's why im called something else please look at my other stories.

Disguy / what are you doing on my computer?

Disclaimer /Starting that fanfiction we talked about

Disguy /The one with Neo Metal?

Disclaimer/THAT'S THE ONE HOWD YOU KNOW?

Disguy /Just do your job

Disclaimer/ we own nothing to do with Sega or sonic the hedgehog be it stocks marketing characters or plots also the chaos emeralds kind of remind me of something but I can't remember what… is that all ?

Disguy /Yes that's all time for the fanfic

Disclaimer/ Oh can I make coco first

Disguy/ fine, just make me some.

There was a massive storm darkening the already dim area his sensors indicate one point four class hurricane hardly anything to worry about he was designed to withstand everything between a class 1 to Amy's PikkoPikko hammer to Sonic's lame jokes he thought to himself and since then he had made personal improvements nothing the doctor new about yet of course. Metal floated quietly outside the doors on the balcony, his flight stabilizers hummed quietly in the rain.

Inside there was a bored Breezie the Hedgehog (for the record this is a real character and you can look it up) was speaking with her assistant with a bored expression. "Casino park has had an expected spike in participation since the new rollercoasters were introduced and profits have increased by 8.7% and…" she droned on and on Breezie checked her make up with a small pocket mirror she made sure to always have, in the mirror, behind her were two glowing red eyes outside. She put her mirror away quickly how long had he been there? "Anita, it's getting late why don't you just head home for the night and email me the status report in the morning?" she asked dryly. "Oh, ok sure" her assistant left the room without another word, the door closed with a click. Breezie turned around in her chair to face the window metal sonic stood before her except different "Metal…" she whispered. He put a razor like finger to where his lips would be, if he had any. He slowly, silently walked around her desk and pulled a small spider like device from the side of her desk and sliced it in two with the tips of his fingers. She understood it was, a listening devise. "Is everything in order for my grand entry?" asked metal. His voice gave her chills she liked the feeling. "Yes of course" she replied hesitantly. He nodded slowly she asked him "and what about are deal?"

"Of course you will be rewarded and that Twinkie stuffed tub of lard will get his" Metal replied in a dark tone. "You've grown impatient" Breezie observed. "When will it start?" she questioned. "You will find out the same time as everyone else" he replied dryly.

The next day at tails' workshop Tails was working on the tornado's new transmission when sonic ran in. "Hey tails you ready to go" tails sat up knocking his head into the bottom of the plane I'M NOT GOING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Tails screamed. "Sure I can Tails" Sonic laughed. Come on it's just a tail gating party'' Tails cringed everyone always made fun of him at these sorts of things like at Sally's birthday when Silver tied tails to the bottom of the table and left him there. "I'm not going'' stated Tails.

After 20 minutes of complaining to no avail Tails found himself at Amy's House sitting on couch with a red solo cup half full with grape juice. Knuckles was screaming his head off "get the quarter back", he didn't understand why it was just a quarter. Vector was in the kitchen holding Charmy upside down over a five gallon container of Soda pop. Silver was next to them taking Jell-O shots off of Blaze's stomach, Rouge was swinging on the chandelier by her feet catching shrimp puffs in her mouth, but being drunk she only caught every third or so, Espio was the one throwing them Wave and Jet were talking about Air-gear, Tails had already talked to them about a few ideas of his. Shadow and Sonic were arm wrestling at the table Rouge was above Amy and Sally were cheering Sonic on. I hate my life Tails thought to himself he would much rather be back at his garage than here, Storm sat down on the couch next to him with a bowl of Cheetos. Tails finished his grape juice and decided to head out when Knuckles started yelling "COME ON PUT THE GAME BACK ON YOU DEADBEATS!" Tails looked at the flat screen it was static then an obese, fat tub of lard man that they all new to well appeared on the screen "greetings Sonic Heroes" began. "oh wow I didn't realize you would all be in the same place hang on a sec…" after about ten seconds of typing he began again "alright so… I have assembled a weapon of mass destruction and am demanding the chaos emeralds all eight of them." He paused again and picked up a pile of flashcards and muttered to himself as he looked through them. When he set them down he said. "Every day I wait I will destroy a major city starting with your hometown" Sonic stood up "Can I ask a Question?" he asked. Eggman nodded. "What exactly can you do to stop us from stopping you, before you destroy anything?" Dr. Eggman grinned mischievously "I'm so glad you asked firstly I'm not the one with a thumb on the big red button. A Mobian is, and I'm…" Rouge interrupted "Wait, if yah ant got a butt'n then who the F**k does…" she burped then the chandelier fell onto the table "I'm ok" she called out suddenly sobered up. Dr. Eggman twirled his mustache silently grinning then the screen went to black

Amy was the first to speak "Um… Tails how do I make sure Eggman never pops up on my T.V. ever again?" "That's so stereotypical just because I'm a smart person I know everything other smart people do, right?" Tails asked looking insulted.

"Ok, here's the plan" Yelled Sonic. "Shadow, you and I are going to check all of Eggman's bases, meanwhile Espio, Vector, and Charmy are going to try to find out who has the controls to the death ray or whatever. Tails you take Cream Amy and Rouge to find the chaos emeralds Jet you take Wave and Storm and do the same, first we need to know how many we have." Rouge and Shadow and Sonic all pulled out a chaos emerald. Ok 3 out of 8 so Knuckles and Silver you guys go get the Master Emerald and whatever you do don't break it'' "It's no use" Cried Silver "Don't give me that shit, we can do this" yelled Shadow everyone stared at him "What?" he asked. You were just very optimistic stated Tails. "Yeah, it's kind of Creepy" commented Vector.

Shadow said "no it isn't" blushing,

"It's because you have a girlfriend isn't it?" Amy accused

"That is none of your business" Shadow glared.

"But you're not denying it so it's true" Accused Amy.

"Is she cute? What do you like about her? When do we get to meet her?" Amy wiggled her I brows as she interrogated Shadow about his secret girlfriend. "I planned to introduce you next time I came over." Shadow stated plainly.

"Ok, with that to look forward to, nobody die, let's move out." Sonic called out as she turned around to see everyone except her, Blaze, and Shadow had already left.

"Chaos Control" Shadow yelled and disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Please remember this is my first fanfiction so comment and give me feedback you don't need to have an account like me to comment

This is chapter 2 the Chaotics are investigating, Shadow and Sonic are searching for Eggman. Everyone else is taking helping collect the chaos emeralds. Where is…

Disguy: Disclaimer it's Fanfiction time

Disclaimer/ Hey Everybody We don't own Sega, Sonic the Hedgehog any of their games ideas or characters we are writing a fanfiction

Shadow is skating down an underground tunnel near Mystic Ruins & on his G.U.N. communicator he was talking to someone in a hushed voice. "yes I want you to meet them no, I'm not putting it off My gut told me that it was the wrong time and was right ..I'm not embarrassed" Shadow stopped. "I'll have to call you back" There was a sound clanking sound coming from behind one of the doors. Shadow unzipped the duffel he was carrying and set it down. He pulled out a breaching charge set it to five seconds and pressed it onto the door. He pressed up against the wall next to the door and counted to five in his head. Boom! Shadow rolled into the room with two handguns at the ready it was Orbot and Cubot "Freeze" yelled Shadow as soon as he realized it was just them. They put up their hands up and yelled "we surrender" in unison. Shadow jumped in the air and kicked Cubot's head off. Orbot screamed jumping backwards "don't put me off line." Shadow put a foot firmly on his victim's torso. "Where's Eggman" growled Shadow. "He's on the Death Egg I swear to my maker." Shadow pointed his guns at Orbot's eyes "Who has control over the death weapon?" asked Shadow "I don't know!" cried out the helpless droid. Shadow not being very convinced blew off Orbot's left arm "What the hell Shadow I told you I don't know he only tells Metal Sonic that sort of stuff lately" Shadow was surprised "Metal he was reactivated?" Orbot Responded immediately. "Yeah he didn't tell us though, but he did tell us that Metal got upgraded." Shadow rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here then?" Orbot then self-destructed Shadow threw himself backward away from the explosion. He looked down to see water on the ground Damn that storm he thought to himself. The lab a started to flood. Shadow called in on his communicator. "Hey, Sonic Eggman's on the Death Egg & Metal Sonic might know who has the weapon controls" "Ha" Sonic responded ''Eggman brought him back he must be desperate.'' Shadow grimaced "I don't think so." "I'll let Tail's and everyone else know you call Vector's group."

Later at Entertainment corp.'s main building…

Vector and Espio were at the front desk while Charmy was still trying to get his raincoat off. "Good afternoon" Espio began, Vector interrupted "We're here to see Breezie the Hedgehog" The receptionist glanced up from her computer and asked if they had an appointment and at what time. Vector glanced up at the clock it was two fifty-eight he responded as calmly as he could "we scheduled for three o-clock" She didn't look convinced as Charmy flew up. "Dr. Pickle ?" she asked "We are his associates" Espio responded. They were directed to elevator four and told to go to floor 26 meeting room 6. Once the elevator doors closed Charmy burst out laughing. "Hahaha Oh Jesus, did you see how bad her animation was." Vector snickered. Then the elevator dinged and the doors opened they headed down the hallway. "Hey, Espio why are buildings like this always so big?" Espio said. "Because people have really big egos when they are rich and want a bigger one than the next millionaire, Breezie Falls is no exception." The elevator dinged. When they were walking down the hallway Shadow called in "I… Orbot and… Eggman… the Death Egg… is back online." The line went to static "You guys get any of that?" Asked Charmy. Espio tensed and said "the com is dead, must be the storm." They walked in to see there suspected potential mass murderer. Sitting at a large mahogany desk.

Tails Cream and Amy were outside Mobotropolis during the storm searching for the 5th Chaos Emerald. Lightning flashed and Tails screamed like a little girl. Cream just hit the deck whimpering and Amy burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you guys are afraid of lightning"

"No I'm not" Tails denied. Cream nodded. "That's so adorable I can't take you seriously anymore." Tails interrupted her before she could say anything else. "We need to find that chaos emerald before Eggman uses his death weapon"

Amy's eyes widened "Don't you think it's kind of weird that he didn't give it a name like the Egg laser or the Death Egg?"

Tails waved it off "he probably couldn't think of one and he already has a Death Egg it's a space station." Amy "Oh, I forgot"

On the horizon a streak of blue suddenly appeared headed for them "hey everybody Sonic's coming this way" Tails looked up. It was definitely Sonic "why would he be coming here?" he thought to himself. Sonic stopped just a few feet away from Tails "Bad news" Sonic began Amy interrupted "Oh because good news is overrated or something right?" Sonic scratched his head. "No it's just that Metal Sonic is on line and Eggman is on the Death Egg." Amy flipped out "Oh come on!" swinging her hammer like a maniac "Does Dr. Fat Ass have any original ideas anymore?" Sonic grabbed Tails and jumped backwards. A few minutes later when Amy had put her hammer away Cream walked up holding a chaos emerald and "I Found one" she called to the others. "Way to go Cream 5 down 3 to go" Amy called out optimistically. Tails stopped and turned to Sonic "um, Sonic why didn't you just call us?" Sonic Chuckled "Well I tried to but my phone had a dead battery" Tails Face palmed. "Whatever Cream, Amy get in the tornado. We have three more Chaos Emeralds to go"

Back at Amy's House the storm raged on Knuckles was polishing the Master Emerald, Sliver was channel surfing through the static and Blaze was sleeping on the rug with her tail waving in the air, every time lightning flashed. Knuckles would break into a kung-Fu stance. "If you keep doing that you're going to break it or worse you'll wake 'her' up" Silver warned. Knuckles glanced over at Blaze, she murmured something about metal pirates. Then, Blaze jumped up and screamed FIRE THE CANNONS! Knuckles screamed like a little girl. He jumped backwards into the Master Emerald it fell sideways and hit the floor with a soft Klink they all froze not daring to move or blink or even breathe for at least a few seconds. "Okay so it's not broken" Knuckles began. "and Chaos didn't come out so we're all good." They all sighed with relief. "Any idea why He wants all eight emeralds?" Asked Blaze. Knuckles responded "I've been thinking about it but I can't recall anything to do with using all eight unless he's releasing Chaos and giving all seven to him for some stupid reason." Silver shivered, he still had nightmares about the last time they had to fight Chaos. "He's not that stupid." Knuckles shook his head. "He might be." Blaze yawned, walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Red Bull. It cracked open with a hiss. Knuckles "you almost caused Chaos to escape by waking up from a nap do you really need one of those?" Blaze sat down at the counter I'll fall back" asleep if I don't" Knuckles moved defensively in front of the enormous Jewel. "Just stay away from it." Blaze flicked a spark at him with her tail clearly not impressed by his attempts to keep the Emerald safe. If he let them go on they might get in a fight. "Would you guys just relax we're all anxious just sitting here while everyone else is collecting the chaos emeralds" after a few minutes of silence the door flew open Sonic ran in, Knuckles jumped in front of the Master Emerald and punched Sonic in the face, as the blue blur dropped the chaos emerald as he went flying back out the door into the stormy weather. Knuckles went ballistic. "O MY GOD I JUST KILLED SONIC!" everyone else flipped out too. "WHAT?" "WHY?" then Sonic walked in again much slower this time and pissed. "WHAT THE HELL KNUCKLES?" they all looked at Sonic and burst out laughing. "What?" He asked surprised by their actions. Blaze was the first to recover from her fit of laughter. "You have a black eye." Sonic looked at Knuckles with utter hate and resentment. "Really, my face?!" Sonic covered his eye and ran into the bathroom. Silver closed the front door with his telekinesis. Still shaking with laughter then Eggman appeared on the T.V. again. "Oh good, there's someone there, I realized that I forgot to tell you where to bring the Chaos Emeralds I've decided that I'll send Metal to collect them from you so yeah that's all." The screen flashed back to static. Sonic walked back into the living room. "Yeah Metal is back online and Shadow found out that Eggman is on the Death Egg so were going there as soon as Tails gets back."


	3. Chapter 3

Disguy/ Ok so this is Ch. 3 sorry this took so long was working on Sega Wars it's better than it sounds actually… where the hell is Disclaimer? Disclaimer!

Disclaimer/ hi boss!

Disguy/ well that's interesting… Flying Nimbus!

Disguy/Nothing? That sucks.

Vector glared "Alright lady, Tell us what you know and no one gets hurt."

Breezie dropped her head they had already kidnapped, tazed, and beaten her not to mention that they made her watch telli-tubbies for 2 hours. If that wasn't hurt she didn't know what was. "What the hell are you talking about!" she screamed. "do you know who I am?" she asked. Vector looked up at her from his chain-saw. "of course, you're Breezie Falls C.E.O. of an entertainment corporation and a conspirator of Dr. Eggman." Breezie's eye twitched, (how in the hell did they figure it out? or maybe these idiots were doing this to every suspect they could think of.)That was possible she might as well confess. "I want my phone call" she burst out. Charmy snickered. "Right, because we totally look like cops." All three of the chaotic laughed at that a little. She couldn't take this anymore she had held for long enough Metal should have warned her about this anyway. "Okay I'll tell you everything" she called out. "The weapon is called the B.I.G. E.G.G. it stands for Badass Indestructible Gigantic Evil Genuine Gastritis and for those of you who don't know a gastritis is type of firearm the military uses in extreme circumstances like a nuke without the radiation but more damage, the controls are it's a titanium brief case back at my office. "The three Chaotics glanced at each other. "That was very forthcoming" Charmy commented. Espio kicked the wall and the crate they were in fell apart. They were in her office. Espio untied Breezie as Vector walked over to the desk "where is the case?" he asked everyone else looked over. Breezie backed up toward the elevator and said "top drawer on the left" Vector opened it as She pressed the button for the elevator. "Found it" Breezie was genuinely surprised that wasn't the case. Espio realized that she was surprised grabbed it from Vector and threw it out the window, it exploded midair, all the widows all shattered. From the explosion.

Everything was going according to plan. The Chaotics had Breezie and she probably told them by now, the Death Egg was in position, Sonic would head there then the real fun would begin. I looked down at the briefcase at my feet, they are probably looking for the case right now, a window shattered and then there was an explosion. My sensors indicate that the bomb detonated outside the building and that four people were still inside Breezie's office probably unharmed. I swapped to my vision to infrared there was too much haze from the heat of the explosion, I swapped again to X-ray I could make out and identify four Mobians in the elevator before the doors closed. Satisfied I picked up the case activated my turbine and flew away. There were more surprises to come still. Eggman called on the communicator I had built into my artificial skull "where are you Metal?" "Stretching my legs" I replied.

Sonic-POV

Amy's house

"Hey Tails great your back." Tails walked in completely soaked from the rain Amy and


End file.
